It is known in the art relating to vehicle engines to provide selective recirculation of engine exhaust gases into the intake manifold under certain operating conditions in order to maintain controlled exhaust emissions within desired limits. For controlling such exhaust gas recirculation, an EGR valve may be provided which includes a valve assembly mountable or connectable to associated intake and exhaust manifolds or systems of the engine to meter the flow of exhaust gas from the exhaust to the intake or to modulate the flow of EGR by manipulating the pressure differential.
The EGR valve may include a valve assembly operable to close or open a passage between the intake and exhaust manifolds. An actuator assembly may be mounted on or connected with the valve assembly and include a solenoid coil and an armature actuated by the coil to open or close the EGR valve, which is returned by a spring when the coil is deenergized. Pressure differentials between the intake and exhaust of naturally aspirated engines with manifold fuel injection require substantial solenoid energy to open the valve. With potential application to other engines, such as turbocharged engines, direct injection gasoline engines and diesel engines, where even larger gas flows may be required, reduction of solenoid energy for valve opening is desired to allow use of available solenoid actuators with valves for various engine applications.